RPG
=RPG란 무엇인가= RPG의 정의 *Role-Playing Game *아무도 RPG에 대해서 적지 않아 우선 대충이나마 페이지를 작성해 포문을 엽니다. 현재 한국에서 RPG에 대한 체계적인 정의나 다수에게 인정받는 '명료한'정의는 없는걸로 알고 있습니다. 페이지를 만들어가는 와중에서 무언가 합치되는 게 나왔으면 좋겠습니다. by_Nefos 2006년 10월 28일 (토) 16:29 (UTC) 사전적 정의 *왠만한 사전에서 RPG란 단어가 정의되어 있지 않았습니다. *Role-playing: (심리학) 역할 연기(심리극 따위에서) (영한 엣센스) RPG를 한줄로 말하면 *롤플레잉 게임은 상상을 사용하여, 가상의 캐릭터를 매개체 삼아 모임 사람들과 함께 이야기를 만들고 들려주기 위해 필요한 규칙입니다. (True20) Tealeaf 2006년 11월 4일 (토) 08:11 (UTC) * RPG의 성립조건 RPG와 컴퓨터 게임과의 다른점 기존의 컴퓨터 게임에서는 컴퓨터 프로그램으로 이미 짜여진 스토리, 짜여진 배경, 짜여진 스크립트 안에서만 행동할 수 있습니다. 흔히 말하는 '보이지 않는 투명한 벽'이 이렇게 생기는 것입니다. 나는 저 바다로 뛰어들어가 수영을 하고 싶은데 물에 닿기만 하면 바로 빠져죽지요(수영을 못하는 모험가인가?) 하지만 RPG에서 이런 일은 별로 없습니다. 이해할 수 있는 선에서는 어느정도의 자유도가 보장되지요. 또 컴퓨터 게임에서는 화려한 그래픽과 음향효과를 보여주지만 RPG에서는 그런 것은 없거나 적은 편입니다. 많은 경우 상상력에 의존한다는 점이 다르지요. RPG? TRPG? ORPG? CRPG? *TRPG *ORPG *CPRG =RPG를 하는데 필요한 것= RPG 어떤 방식으로 RPG를 하건간에 기본적으로 필요한 것에 대해 설명합니다. 사람 *RPG는 사람과 사람이 만나서 하는 놀이이므로, 같이 모여서 즐길 사람이 필요합니다. *마찬가지로 같이 모일 장소와 시간이 필요합니다. *인터넷의 발달로 온라인을 이용해 장소를 극복하려고 하고 있습니다. 룰 *룰북 TRPG 사람들이 직접 만나서 할 때 필요한 것 판정도구 *다이스: 대다수의 룰에서는 주사위를 사용합니다. **RPG를 하는 사람들은 보통 주사위라고 부르지 않고 다이스(Dice)라고 부릅니다. **다양한 주사위: 4, 6, 10, 12, 20, 100면체 *카드: 타로카드 등 카드를 판정도구로 삼는 경우도 있습니다. 필기구 *종이 **시트: 데이터를 일정 서식에 의해 적는 종이를 시트라고 부릅니다. ex) 캐릭터시트 **연습장 *연필: 상당수 내용들은 썻다가 지웠다가를 반복하기 때문에 볼펜보다는 연필. *지우개: 연필로 쓴걸 지울때 씁니다. 그 외 *과자: 항상 입은 심심하기 마련입니다. *음료수: 말을 많이 하면 목이 타기 마련입니다. ORPG 온라인으로 만나서 할 때 필요한 것 채팅 및 판정도구 *컴퓨터, 물론 인터넷이 되는걸로. *프로그램 **다이스앤챗 **IRC **맵프로그램 데이터 *컴퓨터; 인터넷이 되면 게시판을 이용한다. *메모장, 워드패드 프로그램 그 외 *각자 배고프면 먹고, 목마르면 마실것. 공유가 안되는 흠이 있지만, 쟁탈전이 벌어지지 않는 장점이 있다. =먼치킨이란?= 유래 *나이많은 플레이어들이 어린 게이머들을 지칭한 것에서 유래했으며, "오즈의 마법사"에 나오는 "먼치킨" 사람들처럼 키가 작고 어리석은 짓을 저지른다는 말을 함축하고 있다고 여겨진다. 그러나, 얼마 지나지 않아 이것은 키, 나이, 경험에 상관없이 성숙하지 못한 플레이를 한다는 뜻이 되었다. **The term was applied originally to young gamers by older players, presumably because the connotation of being short and ridiculous (like the Munchkins in the book and film The Wizard of Oz) made it an apt label for the childish gamers it was applied to. However, before long it came to refer to anyone who engaged in a juvenile gaming style no matter their height, age or experience. Suggestions that the term appeared first on BBS and Internet forums in the late 1980s as "muchkin," to describe someone who wanted his character to have as much of everything as possible, and that it subsequently gained an additional N via misreadings and mistypings 1, can be discounted, since the term was already in use and needing no explanation on usenet groups by 1984. *투계장에서 쓰이는 '싸움닭'이란 단어에서 유래했다는 설이 있음. RPG에서의 의미 *모든 상황을 전투로만 해결하려고 하는 사람. **먼치킨이 전투로만 해결하는 사람을 지칭한다는데 대해 D&D 3.5와 관련한 nefos의 생각 *룰의 허점을 이용해 악용하려는 사람. cf)룰치킨 분류:용어